Kirara
by Nami Zosa
Summary: El día que ella llego a mi vida todo cambio. El día de mi cumpleaños número 12, mi padre había prometido que dejaría que tuviese una mascota; una mascota digna de un exterminador. Nuestra vida era por demás muy dura, pues el ser un cazador de monstruos, implicaba el riesgo de perder muchas cosas importantes.


Kirara

Estos personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa sempai Rumiko Takahashi. Solo me he permitido tomar los personajes un momento, con el afán de expresar mis sentimientos y entretener.

El día que ella llego a mi vida todo cambio. El día de mi cumpleaños número 12, mi padre había prometido que dejaría que tuviese una mascota; una mascota digna de un exterminador. Nuestra vida era por demás muy dura, pues el ser un cazador de monstruos, implicaba el riesgo de perder muchas cosas importantes.

Años atrás, había tenido un perro con el que me encariñe demasiado, él se llamaba kiseki, todos le queríamos mucho. Hacíamos todo juntos. Entrenábamos todas las mañanas, hacíamos las tareas del hogar, comíamos al mismo tiempo y hasta dormíamos juntos. Era un lazo extremadamente fuerte. Hasta que el destino de mi familia cayó sobre él.

Era una noche fría de invierno, el alimento escaceaba. Mi padre, como líder del clan, se encontraba asegurado la zona, mientras todos los aprendices, estábamos resguardados en nuestros hogares.

Un ruido ensordecedor nos alertó a todos. Salí de mi casa, kiseki me siguió. Una Nure-Onna nos atacaba en ese momento. . Lo inevitable pasó en el momento en el que ese youkai me tomo como blanco para uno de sus ataques. Había intentado comerme, pero kiseki fue más rápido y de tres zancadas se había puesto delante de mí. Saltaba y corria ladrando como un loco, tratando de ser el blanco de esta. Entre el cansancio y las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, fue devorado por la enorme mujer serpiente. En ese momento todos los cazadores, incluyendo mi padre tomaron acción en la batalla y le derrotaron.

Kiseki es mi héroe y jamás olvidare su acción de valentía. Sufrí su muerte por meses, y aun me hace mucha falta, a menudo los ojos se me inundan de lágrimas al recordarle, porque fue mi mejor amigo, pero indiscutiblemente sé que está en un mejor lugar.

Mi padre entro en la habitación. Su pelaje era de un bello color dorado, con pequeñas líneas negras por su cabeza, sus patas y su cola. El rojo de esos brillantes ojos, me hacía perderme en su mirada.

— ¡Pyon!— Se escuchó maullar al tierno animalito. Ese sonido era muy característico de ella, pues más que un gato, parecía el sonido de un zorro. Un zorro muy pequeñito, tierno y esponjoso.

—Su nombre es Kirara— Me miraba mi padre con una sonrisa en su rostro, al notar la mirada de inseguridad y ternura que yo tenía en aquel momento.

La tome entre mis brazos. El sonido de su ronroneo, su cálida y peluda piel, que al abrazarla me hacía pensar en un tierno juguete hecho de trapo. Pero ¿Cómo podría ser este tierno animalito, el compañero para un cazador de demonios?

—Kirara es una gata muy especial, ha pasado mucho tiempo entre la familia, sé que serán muy buenas compañeras— Finalizó mi padre mientras salía nuevamente del lugar.

Tome al pequeño animalito protectoramente entre mis brazos. Era muy tierna y muy pequeña _—Tendra hambre—_Pensé, mientras salía a buscar algo para darle de comer.

Durante tres días, le alimente con pura leche de vaca. Como era muy pequeña pensé que tal vez era porque estaba recién nacida. Pero ella constantemente se escabullía para comer algo más que eso, por lo que opte por darle pescado y carne. Siempre me saludaba con su alegre maullido — ¡Pyon! — Amaba ese sonido.

El tiempo pasó y kirara se volvió mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera de entrenamientos y pasó a ser de lo más importante en mi vida, mi familia.

Con el paso del tiempo, tuvimos muchas batallas, siempre agradecí que ella fuera muy ágil y rápida. Un ente jamás le toco ni un pelo, ella era simplemente maravillosa.

Con el tiempo mi entrenamiento se intensificó, de pequeños monstruos pase a ogros, youkais malévolos y espíritus que se apoderaban de los templos. Y kirara siempre estuvo ahí conmigo.

Llego el día en que Kohaku y yo fuimos elegidos para una misión. El terrateniente del pueblo vecino, nos había mandado llamar, habían poseído a una de sus hijas. Por su puesto aceptamos el trabajo.

Nos preparamos como normalmente lo hacíamos, los trajes especiales, las máscaras anti gas, nuestras armas -mi hiraikotsu y las guadañas de Kohaku- y finalmente kirara.

Al cabo de unas horas, llegamos a un hermoso castillo, protegido por unas altas murallas de piedra; este se encontraba sobre un rio muy puro y cristalino, que estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezo. Era una hermosa escena a la vista de cualquiera.

Al llegar a la propiedad, observamos todo lo que pudimos. Las puertas eran enormes, estaban hechas del hierro más fuerte que existía en la región, y contenían un emblema en el centro.

— ¿Quien anda ahí?— Se asomaba uno de los guardias por sobre la muralla.

— Somos los exterminadores que contrato su majestad— Hice una reverencia, tratando de que me vieran lo más seria posible pues aún que ya era mayor de edad, aun nos seguían viendo como un par de chiquillos. Sin hacer más preguntas nos dejaron entrar.

No paso mucho rato, para que el amo de la casa estuviera enfrente de nosotros. El terrateniente era joven, de cabellos rojos y una blanquecina piel, de un porte muy elegante. El hombre hablo con nosotros explicándonos la situación mientras nos conducía personalmente a la habitación de su hija. Al llegar, los tres sentimos un aura demoniaca que embargaba toda la habitación.

— ¡Salgan todos de aquí!— Grite enérgica, mientras veía como el cuerpo de la joven se abalanzaba contra nosotros deteniéndola con mí hiraikotsu.

—Saquen a todos los que vivan en el castillo, esto es muy peligroso — Les alarmaba Kohaku, mientras yo intentaba retener las fuerzas oscuras de la entidad maligna.

Finalmente todos lograron salir del castillo, dejándonos solos con la chica y el enemigo.

Se detuvo delante de nosotros— Así que, ¿Piensan que podrán arrebatarme a esta chiquilla? Que ingenuos son, esta mocosa es mía — Vociferaba mientras comenzaba a contorsionar el cuerpo de la pequeña.

— Eso solo será sobre mi cadáver, ¡Mujer demonio!— Me lance inmediatamente al ataque sin esperar ni un solo segundo más.

Por un largo rato estuvimos inmersos en la batalla. Pero en un punto la criatura comenzó a perderse poco a poco. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que la razón de esto, era porque el demonio se alimentaba de los sentimientos negativos de las personas. Al estar rodeado de negatividad, él era fuerte. Estaba segura de que pronto mostraría su verdadera forma. Las cosas se desenvolvieron rápidamente. Pronto la creatura se mostró; era una mujer araña, quien había poseído el corazón frio y negativo de la pequeña.

Saltó hacia mí en un momento de desesperación, pero logre alejarme rápidamente. Ella me miró fijamente con los ojos inexpresivos del cuerpo que poseía.

— Así que…tu madre, ¿He? — Ágil aun con sus habilidades comenzó a leer mi corazón —Pobre y pequeña exterminadora…jajajajajajaja— Saltó nuevamente hacia mí, y presa del pánico, caí en sus redes.

Comenzaba a sentir como todos mis sentidos se desvanecían poco a poco. Primero comencé a perder el oído y la razón, ya no sabía si existía o si solo era un mal sueño. Lo siguiente fue toda sensación de calor en el cuerpo, era un frio que me hacía desear mi propia muerte. Lo último fue la visión, todo comenzó a nublarse irremediablemente, de repente, todo fueron sombras...

Justo cuando aquella aberración me tenía a su merced, sentí como me embargaba un calor intenso, un calor que me hacía sentir protegida, y que me decía sin palabras…Yo estoy aquí.

Alcance a ver como un gran resplandor se colocaba frente a mí protectoramente, y comencé a recuperar mis sentidos. La vista fue lo primero que apareció, comencé a visualizar las formas que estaban enfrente de mí. Lo primero que vi, fue un gran tigre de color dorado, con flamas en las patas y en la cola. Me miro con unos hermosos ojos rojos como él rubí y le reconocí al instante.

— ¿Kirara?— Alcance a decir antes de desmayarme.

Cuando desperté ya no había señal alguna del espectro. Comencé a mirar a todas partes, percatándome que el tigre blanco que había visto anteriormente, yacía ahí, recostado conmigo en el suelo.

Se incorporó y frente a mis ojos, tomo su forma original.

— ¡Pyon!— Le escuche decir, eso era música para mis oídos, amaba su pequeño sonido.

Kohaku despertó después que yo, así que supe que también había sido vencido en la batalla. Entregamos a la pequeña sin decir nada de lo sucedido.

Volvimos a casa con nuestro padre y le contamos todo. Nos revelo que kirara había sido la guardiana de la familia por dos generaciones antes que yo, que había sido amiga del abuelo y después de él. Nos reveló que era un tipo de youkai llamado nekomata, que era un demonio gato.

A pesar de la derrota, me sentí feliz de saber que siempre tendría a mi mejor amiga a mi lado. Luchando contra lo que viniese, y apoyándome en todo momento sin importar las dificultades.


End file.
